


We are no+t perfect.

by myao3stories



Series: Incomplete Drafts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Overall Pale, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myao3stories/pseuds/myao3stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a roleplay, but I just stopped for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are no+t perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> It's unfinished, I'm sorry.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and once more you have struck out with Meenah. This is nothing new, you have, of course, come to grips with how often you do get rejected but for some reason this one really takes the proverbial cake. Maybe it's because this time, you didn't even get a chance to say hello before she immediately slapped you and walked off.

So there you sat under some tree on a bench from a park you barely remember. It was going rather well to mope in your self-depreciation...

And then Porrim arrived.

Her expensive perfumes and well crafted high heels on the cobblestones were a dead give away and you desperately hoped she would continue walking by. You didn't want to extend the effort necessary to do your little dance. "Hey babe." followed by "No scum" or however it goes.

You did, in fact, not have the chance to avoid it when she stood in front of you with her arms crossed. The two of you sort of stared at each other for a few minutes, as if daring the other to speak first. Finally she says something, "Strike out with Meenah again?"

The question asked that you don't even want to answer. "What else is new? I strike out with everyone."

"Yeah, but usually you look indignant, not all crestfallen. It's actually kind of pathetic."

You glare up at her. How  _dare_ she pity you over this? "I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough you're here to gloat or whatever the hell you are doing. Just leave me be for  _once_ about this crud, okay?"

Her face twisted in annoyance at your tone. "Come now, I don't kick a guy while he's down too hard. I just say you looking down so I came over to see if you're okay."

Oh is that all. Just wants to see if you're okay. The woman so snobbish she would never even consider a pity date with you, but she would gladly go for anyone else? "Ugh..." You can't believe you're doing this. "Fine, we can talk for a bit. But I don't want to talk about all the others." Or throw a thousand her way so she will leave you the hell alone.

She sat next to you and for a moment you were distracted by how her body moves. She is in complete control of it and even in the two steps to sit down you could remember why you (and anyone) wanted her. "We've all gotten used to your flirts. Have you ever considered Meenah might not be your type?"

"I've considered that  _none_ of you are my type," You say with venom, huffing a bit.

She ignores it and continues, "Though, you're so dead set on filling them that I can't help but wonder why you're down over one rejection."

You thought about that for a moment.

The moment turned to a minute.

And the minutes added up to ten, yet she remained.

And then you whisper, "I don't know why I even bother since they never happened and never will."

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Did you ever stop and wonder why? Maybe it's just not your fate."

Fate?  _Fate_!? She wants to tell you that fate's dictated that you... You sigh because you know she has a point. You hate how you can't talk loudly still. "My fate is to never find anyone." It was a statement, not a question.

"I've seen your works over the sweeps, Cronus. You are a talented musician and poet when you want to be. You have a wealth of emotions, both good and bad, that you pour into when you play and write." Here it comes... "But it's always been in pursuit of Meenah."


End file.
